


Spinel x reader One-shots

by Plz_Kill_Meh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Lime, Other, Pirates, Princess reader, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spinel be captain, Spinel with dick, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, im way too obsessed with spinel, kingdom - Freeform, other spinels, pirate/princess love, requests always open, spinels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Kill_Meh/pseuds/Plz_Kill_Meh
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Here you get to request one shot for Spinel senpai!! 

Things I will do is

-fluff  
-limes  
-angst  
-lemons/smut  
-yandere, murder, \- mythical creatures

Just give me an idea of how to start them and time to write them UwU

Other than that  
Request aways!!

💕


	2. Spinel x Artist! Reader

You took a deep breath in, exhaling a sigh after, the smell of the ocean relaxing your nerves. The ocean was beautiful color of blue with the sky a lighter color than in. You took your flip flops off, letting your feet touch the warm sand. You sat down, flipping your book bag to the front of you. Opening up you took your sketch book and art equipment. You enjoyed drawing, more than any other artist in the world. You flipped through your drawings, who were a specific gem that you had your eye on every time you saw her. 

Though it was a year ago she tried to destroy your planet, you couldn't help but find yourself doodling her in class when you should be learning or drawing her on your free time. Steven had introduced the both of you, but she merely kept the conversation going. You didn't and though, you didn't know what to talk about with her either. 

You flipped to a blank page and as always, you began to sketch a rough draft of Spinel. You had drew her multiple times to the point you didn't need to see her or a picture of her anymore, it was like she was burned into your brain, which, to be honest, you didn't mind. You some how gotten feelings towards the gem over the year, your heart beat would increase when she was near, or skip a beat was you saw her. Sometimes you'd get lost in her eyes when she looks at you, making you sometimes zone out. Steven or one of the crystal gems would have to wave a hand in front of you to bring you back to earth. 

You shook your head a bit, laughing at yourself. You began to sketch more, merely keeping an eye of your surroundings, until a tap came to your shoulder. You flinched, making a mark in the sketch. You grumbled and furrowed your brows, turning to see who interrupted you from sketching, but your expression soften when you recognized the familiar pink colors. 

"Oh... Hi Spinel," You say sheepishly. Trying your best to hide your sketch book, but she moved your arms away from the pages, kneeling down to look at it. You began to panic. You used your arms to hide the picture from her, panicking if she saw it or not. 

"Whatcha doin'?" She asks, curiously. 

"Oh, human things," You say, waving the air, like a fly was bugging you. A sweat forming on your cheek as you gave a warm closed eye smile. You opened your eyes to Spinel looking curiously at you sketch book, wondering what was on it. 

"Can I see it?" She asked pointing to the sketch book. At first you hesitated, but reluctantly accepted. Spinel sat down next to you and you handed it to her. She looked at the sketch, a small blush dusted her cheeks and her eyes wide. She looked at you with those magenta eyes you always found yourself lost in. "It's me...." She said in a small hushed voice. You began to fiddle with your fingers. 

"Y-yeah...It's you..." You say, nervously. Spinel looked back at the sketch, then flipped the pages to see more of drawings of her. Your blush was getting dark, each time she flipped through the art. Each one of them being of her. 

"How long have you been doing this?" She asks, looking up at you. You looked out into the ocean, avoiding eye contact. You didn't know if you wanted to answer that. Sure you did plan on telling Spinel how you felt, but from a drawing or straight forward? You pondered in your head as you watched the ocean waves hit against the sand and retreat. 

"U-um....." You began, still pondering if you should or not. 

"I like you,"

Out of no where, the words came out of your mouth. It felt like you didn't have control over your words. The words came out without a second thought. Once you realized what you had said, you covered your mouth, flushing from embarrassment. Your mind swirled a million miles an hour. 

Looking at Spinel, slowly, you saw her with a flushed face and wide eyes. No words were spoken, just silence. The two of you just stared at each other, both having flushed faces, as if one of you just kissed the other. You tried to speak, but your vocal cords were tight from fear. You looked like a fish out of water to be honest. 

After a long pondering moment, you found your voice. "I-I'M SORRY, TH-THAT CAME OUT OF NO WHERE!" you say, flustered to the point of passing out. You kept your gaze on the sand, trying to avoid seeing Spinel's reaction. Spinel was silent for awhile, no word or sound came form her, your breath hitched when you saw her pink gloved had move towards you. Spinel gently grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at her. 

"Do you mean it?" She asked, almost in a hushed voice. Emotion filled Spinel's eyes as you looked in them. They were like pink pools, sparkling in the moonlight. Without hesitation, nodded slowly. 

"Y-yes...." You say, keeping eye contact with Spinel. You gently held on to her hand, as you pulled it away from your face and held it, as if your life depended on it. You began to ponder in your head again, since the silence took over again, the only sound was of seagulls and the waves filling the silence. 

"I....I like y-you too," You hear Spinel say, you shoot your gaze back to Spinel in a flash, with a hopeful look.

"Really?!" You asked, breathlessly. Your cheeks red as a rose. Spinel gave a sheepish smile and a nod. Without thinking, you tackled her in a hug, kissing her cheek multiple times. That made Spinel giggle and laugh.


	3. Human! Spinel x fem! reader

You gasped as you were pinned to the bed, face blushing many shades of red. The girl on top of you gave a broad smile, her canine teeth poking out.

"S-spinel!?" You squeaked out, unsure about the situation you were in. Spinel hushed you, placing a finger to your lips.

"I promise to be gentle~," Spinel cooed as she kisses your soft lips in want. You hesitated to kiss back,but you couldn't help yourself. Spinel's hands wonder on your small form, stopping to grab on your hips. Spinel pulled away from the kiss, allow the both of you to breath air your lungs desired for. Panting for a bit before Spinel went to attack your neck, first, peppering your neck in soft kisses. You groaned in pleasure as you gave more room for Spinel to attack. Spinel smirked a bit, before she bit down on your neck, making you yelp. Your yelp soon became moans. On instinct, you wrapped your arms around Spinel's neck, wanting to keep her touch. Spinel being a sly fox, slipped her hand under your shirt, feeling your soft skin. Her touch sent a shiver down your spine. She was so gentle and curious all at the same time. Spinel's hands trailed up to your back, but run down back to your hips.

Spinel continues to suck and leave.love bites on your neck, trailing them all the way down to your compost bone. You could feel your southern regions twitch in need of attention. Spinel grabbed the helm of your shirt, pulling it it up, you helping to take it off. You were left in your bra. Blushing in embarrassment, you covered your chest a bit.

"Awe~ sweetheart, no one's going to see you like this but me~" Spinel purred. Spinel gently grabbed your arms, prying them away from your chest. Spinel have a smirk as she looked at your big chest, compared to her flat one. Spinel's hands went to unclip your bra, which slide down your body, away from your breasts. Spinel grabbed your bra, throwing it somewhere in the room. You gave a shiver, the cold air hitting your breasts, harding your nipples. Warm hands cupped your breasts, you looked at Spinel, glad that the room was dark and it was hard for her to see your tomato-like face. Spinel's hands messaged your breasts, making your breath hitch a bit. 

Sure you and Spinel done this before, but you still couldn't get used to her fondling your breasts. You gave a gasp when you felt Spinel take one of your buds into her mouth, sucking and nibbling it a bit. You let out a low moan, enjoying the feeling of her tongue on your bud. Spinel switched breasts, giving the other one the same treatment. You felt your southern regions begin to feel wet, and you swarmed a bit, wanting it to have attention. Spinel took notice of it and snickered a bit. 

"Impatient are we~?" She says, sliding her hands to the hem of your pants. "Don't worry dolly, the time will come.~ Let mommy have some fun first.~" Spinel says in a hushed voice, turning you on more than you already were. Spinel took her shirt off, to reveal her pale skin. She did the same with her pants, leaving her in just underwear. She grabbed the hem of your pants when she was done, slowly, in an agonizing way, unbuttoning them and slipping them off. You groaned impatiently, and bucked your hips to her. Spinel chuckled lowly, fulling getting your pants off. She grubbing your clothed clit, making you squirm a bit. You let out a moan, making Spinel rub harder. "So wet.~" Spinel hummed, with a smirk. Spinel slipped your panties off, throwing them somewhere in the room, and trailed kissed from your chest to your clit. She began to suck and lick your clit, making you moan loud, you bucked your hips towards her again, adding friction to what Spinel was doing to you. 

Spinel sat back up, giving you a passionate kiss. Her finger rubbed the lips of your vagina, slowly sliding it into you, pumping it in and out of you. You moaned into the kiss, you held onto Spinel's shoulders, Pulling her closer to you. Spinel added another finger into you, pumping faster. You broke away from the kiss, panting and moaning, feeling the pleasure run through your body. You continued to buck your hips, falling into sync with Spinel's motions. 

You began to feel a knot, knowing you'd be close to an orgasm. Spinel took notice of this and pulled her fingers out of you, making you whimper from the lost of pleasure. 

"Sh~" Spinel hushed you as she laid on her stomach, her head in front of your vagina. She began to rub your clit and her tongue slipped into your wet pussy, eating you out. Your head was thrown back, moans and pants coming from your mouth. You held onto Spinel's head, holding it there as Spinel continued to eat you out. 

Spinel rubbed your sensitive nub harder and faster, swirling her tongue in you. Your legs began to shake a bit, feeling the knot in your gut again. You were close, wanting to orgasm. Spinel pulled her tongue out, lifting her head up. She continued to rub your clit, but more slowly. You whimpered as you felt the knot go away. Spinel smirked, taking her hands away from you. You glared at her in the dark, you hated how much she teased you, but loved it at the same time. 

"Oh~ Don't give that look sweets~" Spinel purred as she took her panties off and throwing them in the room. Spinel's pussy hover over yours, as she held on of your legs over her shoulder. You blushed as she smirks. Spinel began to grind her pussy against yours, both of you moaning and panting at the sensation. Spinel grinned harder and faster, panting as she did so. 

After a bit, you felt the knot again, and this it grew each time Spinel grinder on your pussy. "S-spinel," You managed to say through moans. 

"Cum for me sweets, come on~" Spinel cooed, grinding more. With one last moan, you came, not short after, Spinel did too. Both of you panted, trying to recollect yourself. After a few moments, Spinel payed next to you, wrapping her arms around you waist and pulling you closer to her. 

"I love ya, doll~" Spinel purred. 

"I love you too Spinel," You say, before closing your eyes for slumber. Smiling to yourself.


	4. Jealous! Spinel x Reader

You sigh out of boredom. Steven had hosted, another, beach party. People all over Beach City had come to it, even some out of town. Currently, you were sitting on Steven's stairs, watching over all the ppl. Sure you were friends with most, but you were an anti-social type. You didn't really know where Steven was, nor the Crystal gems, or even Spinel. You'd think by now Spinel would have found you and kept you company,but she wasn't which was odd.

Suddenly, out of the crowd a male came to you. He wore an orange swim trunks and a backwards orange hat. His hair was of a dark brown and his skin a light tan. He didn't wear any shoes since, well, there was sand everywhere. The make looked to be in his early 20s and had a drunkin looking smile to his face.

"Hey there~"his warm voice slured. "What's an angel like yourself sitting all along?"

"I-im just waiting for someone," you lie. The make seemed to not really care because he then took you by your hand and pulled you up so you were standing.

"Aw~ come dance with me I bet that 'someone' can wait until your done~ hm~?" At first you hesitated to accept his request, bit you were bored as it was and decided to go with him anyways. You nodded your head, which made him smile. He lead you to the dance floor, where many people were dancing. He began to dance, you slowly following after.

After awhile, the make had your back to his chest as he danced with you, you could definitely tell his was drink, because of the smell of his breathe. You felt something bump into your ass, which made you flustered as fuck. You felt another bump and a slow grind. It only took you seconds to know that this guy was sexually harassing you. You tried to get away, but he held a tight grip on your hips.

"Aw~where do ya think your going~?" The males voice rang in your ears, you wanted anything but this situation to happen. You began to struggle in his grip but he seemed to be a bit more stringer than you. Suddenly you felt him being lifted into the air, which after awhile he let go of you, he was thrown into the ground with a big thud. You turned around to see a pissed off Spinel.

"Did anyone tell you not to play with what's it your!?" Spinel yelled, stretching a arm towards you and wrapping it around your waist while also pulling you closer to her chest. You felt her hand slither its way downwards j til you felt her grope your ass, making you blush x10s harder than he made you blush. "This is mine, get your own," Spinel hissed. The man grumbled under his breathe before getting off the ground and walking away, into the crowd. Spinel sighed as she held you close from behind. You blushes more from the contact but relaxed into it. Spinel was a few inches taller than you, so she was able to rest her head into of yours. She varied half her face in your hair, grumbling while you both swayed to the music.

"I swear if another male human being touches you like that, i'll-"

"Everything's fine Spinel," you say cutting her off. You turned so you could face her,her arms still wrapped around your waist. "You don't have to worry about anyone else touching me, but you," you smile. Her smiling right back at you.

"Good~"


	5. Mine~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of one-shots...
> 
> I haven't been motivated enough to write any lately

Spinel grumbled as she watched you from afar in the throne room. Currently, 2 Spinel's, a purple one and a yellow one, were 'hogging' your attention, flirting and sneaking little kisses to the cheek to you. Sure you and Spinel were doing this human concept called dating, but it seemed that the other Spinel's wanted you as much as she did.

Before we get too far here, your Steven's big sister. Yes your mother was Pink Diamond as well, but she only gave up her form and gem to Steven, you were fully human, with pink short curly hair. You and Steven decided that you'd stay at homeworld, with the diamonds while Steven stayed on Earth. All was smoothly, specially with Spinel and all. Spinel wanted to try this 'human mating' thing with you for the past month or so. After she learned it from talking with Garnet and looking it up on your phone.

But the other God damn Spinel's hogged you all the time. It was hard to get you to be alone in one place with out another Spinel coming along and taking you away. Spinel began to tapped her forefinger on the chair she was sitting in, sexually frustrated about the whole ordeal.

(Time skip cause author doesn't know what she's doing!)

Spinel closed the door of her room, panting heavily. Her cheeks slightly tinted as hearts formed in her eyes. She walked more in the darkened room as she sits, which the pebbles make a seat for her.

"F-fuck," she says mostly to herself as she holds onto her crotch. She was slightly sweating as she flashed them off , revealing her makeshift penis. She bites her lip has she grazes her hand against it, feeling it twitch with anticipation. Slowly she wrapped her hand around the member as she began to slowly rub herself. Her blush spread more and darkened, a few moans slip through her lips. She bit her lower lip to muffle them as she speeds up the pace around her member. Her mind began to wonder as she pretended she was fucking you. She wanted to hear your moans, you begging for your orgasm. She wanted to fill you up with her cum, feel up your body. She wanted to leave marks on you, to show every Spinel that you were her's and not theirs.

She felt her ending coming as her hand moved faster around her erection, her moans echoed throughout the room. She didn't notice the door being opened until she saw that light from the opened down. She looked up quickly to see you walking in

Alone.

Finally! She thought as she flashed her pants back on quickly and ran up to the door. To her relief, you didn't see her masturbating. You closed the door on front of you, looking each side of the hallway, making sure no other Spinel's followed you. You sigh in relief as you fully close the door. You squealed when you felt two.arms.slither around your waist and a head laying on your shoulder.

"Hey toots~"

You sigh in relief.when you realized it was Spinel. Your Spinel. "Hey Love, I was wondering where you ran off to," you say as you turn to face Spinel, you still in her hold. Spinel shrugs.

"No where to really run to," Spinel comments. You chuckle as you give Spinel a peck on the lips , which she returned more passionately which was odd to you. You try to pull away but Spinel holds the back of your head continueing to kiss you. Her arms began to coil around you more as she keeps a tight grip on you. You feel yourself needing oxygen. You began pushing on Spinel. Spinel took notice and broke the heated kiss. You gasp a little for air as you panted and looked at Spinel, your face dusted red.

"What's this about?" You asked. Spinel bit her lip as she holds you close against her. She looked at you hearts forming in her eyes.

"I need you~" she says before you feel your ass being groped. You squeak and gasp. You open your mouth to say something but was interrupted by Spinel kissing you again, slipping her tongue easily into your mouth. You felt her tongue role against your as it explores your mouth, not leaving any inch untouched. You couldn't help but moan, giving in. You held onto Spinel's shoulders as you feel her pin you to a wall. She uncoiled her arms around you grabbing your wrists and pinning them against the wall. Spinel broke the kiss once again as she kisses your cheek a couple times before moving to your jawline, to your neck. Which was sensitive. Spinel began to bite and suck on your neck, seemingly looking for something. You were a moaning mess, surprisingly, none of the other gems, or even other Spinel's heard you. (Or they did and are either walking away or eaves dropping UwU) Spinel bit down on a certain part of your neck that made you whine in pleasure. Spinel.cooed as she nibbled the spot teasing it. You couldn't hold back the squeaks and moans she made you make.

You felt Spinel's hands wonder under your shirt you were wearing, pulling it off along the way. Now you were just in your (size) bra. You blushed as you covered yourself on instinct to the cold. Spinel grabbed your arms. "Don't hide your beautiful self, I wanna see ya~" she says, making you blush a deep scarlet red. Spinel pulled your arms away from your breasts as she took a look at them, biting her lip harshly. Spinel reached behind you to unclipping your bra which the first few times were a fail and you had to help her out. Spinel allowed the bra to slid down your arms and into the floor, your (size) showing fully out now. Spinel's mouth began to water a bit as she begins to drool. Her hands ghostly touch your breasts before filling cupping them in her hands and giving them a soft squeeze, earning a small.moan from you.

Spinel bent down a bit as she took one of your nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around your bud as she sucked in it a bit. You couldn't help but hold onto her one pigtail as you panted and moaned. She moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

This went on for a good few minutes before she stopped and looked at you straight in the eyes, a lustful and needy look in her eyes, literally hearts in her pupils. "Pebbles, I need a bed~" she said as she picked you up bridal style, making your squeal a bit. The pebbles did as told and a bed formed. Spinel had plopped you into the bed, gently tho (cause yeah....). Without hesitation, Spinel pulled down your pants leaving you just in your panties. Spinel gave a peck to your lips before maneuvering herself down between your legs. She wanted as she rubbed a single gloved finger against your clothes cunt. You couldn't help but let a moan slip through lips as you whine a bit in your throat. Spinel snickered and gave you a shot eating grin.

Spinel looped both her forefinger on the hem of your panties as she pulled them off. Now you were fully naked. You felt Spinel's hot breath against your cunt before feeling her tongue give it a long, wet lick. You shudder from the feeling as your trip on one of Spinel's pigtails, panting all the while. Spinel hums a pleasurable delight as she does it again, but sticks it in your now wet cunt, lapping up your addictive taste. You held onto both of Spinel's pigtails now, slightly bucking your hips, adding friction to what she was doing to you.

Spinel pulled away after awhile, locking lips as she gave a broad smirk, her canine-like teeth poking out. "Now for the main course~". You open your mouth to question what she said, but stopped when she flashed her shorts off, revealing her hardened member. You stated at it for a minute before Spinel had pushed you backwards so you were laying on the make shift bed. She grabbed your hips as she presses her too against the entrance of your vagina. She looked at you, also g for permission first before she did anything. You gulped. Yes, you were a virgin, but if you wanted to get deflowered, it's be by Spinel. So, you nodded in approval. Spinel smiles as she leans down, pushing her member into you, as she kisses your neck. The first thing you felt was pain. Tears filled your eyes at first, but seconds passed as the pain began to face into pleasure. Spinel's thrusts were at a medium pace, but quickened when she heard your moans.

Spinel grunted as she thrusts into you a bit roughly, making your moans go wild. "Oh Spinel~ f-fuck~ harder~ mmm~" you moaned. Spinel did so, delightedly(that's probably not a word but it is now owo). Spinel's top hit a spot that made you cry in pleasure. "Ah~!" Spinel smirked as she began to ram her tip into that certain spot. You wrapped your legs around Spinel's waist as you pulled her close, her thrust becoming more violent as she was desperate . You felt.a lot from in the out of your stomach, knowing you were close to climaxing.

"I'm getting close~" Spinel barely uttered out as her thrusts quickened.

"Me too~" Your walls began to tighten around Spinel's member as she thrusts a few more moments before she climaxed her warm white seed into you, which also.made you climax. You both panted and gasped for breath, recollection yourselves. Spinel.pulled out once she found the energy to move and played in her back beside you.

"Well, how was that dollface?~" Spinel said through pants.

" A magical experience" you panted out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ducking behind a boulder, Y/n, Steven and Connie look over at Area 51. Guards had yet to spot them. There were guards at the watchtowers and inside and outside the fence.

“How the fuck we getting in there?” Y/n questions, trying to find a way in without being caught. “Fucking Spin, I told her to be careful. See how she listened,” 

“Why don’t we beat up one of the guards and you bring us inside since like, they take aliens,” Connie suggested. 

“I don’t think that's a good idea,” Steven said.

“I agree with her. It's too risky that Steven probably be put wherever Spinel is and you and I could get caught for breaking into area 51,” Y/n says, looking at the two. 

“Why not dig our way in?”

“I’m pretty sure that the underground facility is made of concrete and metal, so that’s a no go,” Connie said. Y/n leaned against the boulder, putting herself in deep thought .Suddenly, the boulder began to move as Y/n leaned against it. Steven just managed to catch her before she fell into the hole. 

“Or we could get in from here,” Steven said in a questioning way, pointing at the hole that had a ladder leading downwards. Y/n starts to climb down. 

“Works for me!”

Upon getting to the bottom of the ladder, Y/n and the couple look out the door. Looking both ways, seeing nothing, no guards. Y/n closes the door to make sure they don’t get seen as they make a quick plan. 

“Alright, we’ll split up and look in different places,” Y/n says. The two nodding their heads in agreement. 

“Helps us cover more ground,” Connie said. 

“Alright,” Y/n said, turning away from the two and opening the door. Quietly all three of them left the room, Steven making sure that the door was closed to not have any suspicion if a guard walked by. “Alright, we’ll all meet back here,” The three all nodded together when they knew the plan and the meetup spot and went down separate hallways. 

Y/n walked down a lowly lit corridor, looking in any possible place that they may have Spinel. What felt like hours of looking, Y/n came across glass cased like jail cells. She quickly looks in each window. All sorts of creatures and monsters were inside. Or possibly even experiments, with how they looked and all. From getting to the end of the corridor, and to almost the last of the cages, she spots Spinel. Spinel is huddled against the corner farthest from the door. She looks terrified, despite her holding her face in her hands. Y/n softly knocks on the glass, making sure that the other things don't hear her knocking. But Spinel didn’t budge where she was, she only flinched, but didn’t bother to look up from her hands. 

Y/n taps on the glass again. “Spinel, Spinel you awake in here?” Y/n whispered. Slowly, Spinel lifted her head, her eyes were red from crying for god knows how long. 

“Y/n! Oh, I am glad to see you. Where are the others? Did they come?” Spinel began to give multiple questions to Y/n. 

“Sh sh sh sh sh. Yes Connie and Steven came along, they’re probably still looking for you,” Y/n looks at the door, seeing that she needed a passcode to unlock the slide glass door. “Hey, did you see what the passcode was?” Spinel shakes her head. 

“No, i’ve just been over there the entire time. Please help me out, I don’t want to be experimented on!” 

“Shhh, I won’t let that happen, promise,” Y/n said, reassuring Spinel. She seemed to only calm slightly. Y/n went over the keypad for the passcode. “I don’t know how to do any of this, so i’m gonna just try and guess,” Y/n says to Spinel, looking at her briefly before opening the keypad away from the wall. Wires of red, green and blue hooked up the keypad to the glass sliding door. “Hmm, lets see..” Y/n grabbed the knife that was in her pocket, for safety measure and cut the blue wire. Nothing happened. She went over to cut the green wire. With a loud hiss the door opened. Rushed rushed out and hugs her Y/n. 

“Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?” Y/n starts questioning, as she checks Spinel all over. 

“Yes, I'm alright, and no, I don't think they had a chance to,” Spinel said. Suddenly, the blaring of the alarms. Y/n jumps from the sudden sound. 

“SHIT! WE GOTTA GO!,” Y/n quickly grabs Spinel’s wrist and begins to pull her in the direction she came from. Footsteps could be heard all around. Y/n looked around in a panic, opening doors to too big of rooms to hide in. “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” 

“Y/n, in here!” Spinel says dragging her into a room and Y/n closing the door after. In a split second there was light, and then just total darkness. All was quiet despite the sounds of footsteps and both of Spinel and Y/n’s heavy breathing. Y/n tries her best to calm her rapidly beating heart and steady her breathing. Shadows under the door move past it and grow faint as they leave. 

“That was so fucking close,” she says, her breathing and heart slowing down and calming. All began to become silent. “Are you sure they didn’t do anything to you, Spinel? Cause if they did I swe-”

“No no, don’t worry, they didn’t. I’d possibly be poofed if they did,” Spinel says, giving Y/n reassurance. Y/n sighs. 

“Okay, good,” The two stood in silence as footsteps ran past the closet door. Y/n could feel Spinel against her, the warmth radiating off her. Spinel’s gem slightly digging into her back. Y/n could feel her leg going numb, and she knew that it wouldn’t be long until the feeling of pins and needles began. She adjusted herself, accidently rubbing against Spinel in the process. A quiet, yet loud squeak came from Spinel. “S-sorry, leg cramp,” 

“Y-your fine,” Spinel whispered. Minutes passed. Occasionally Y/n had to move or adjust her stance. The closet was way too small to hold both of them, but for the time being, they had to hide in here. Again, Y/n adjusted herself, but Spinel quickly stopped her. “P-please stop moving..” G  
Spinel softly whined, a slight whimper to her voice. Y/n felt something poking at her ass, and a heavy blush began to spread across her face and down her neck. She could feel the heat on her face. 

“Please tell me that's just a broomstick…” she whispered to Spinel.

“N-no, s-sorry. You just keep moving and rubbing agai-” 

“No need to explain,” Y/n said in a shaky voice, cutting Spinel off from explaining. The two stand there, Spinel long had let Y/n go. Y/n felt the numbness in her legs returned. She silently apologized in her head to Spinel and began to readjust her stance. Spinel hashly grips Liz’s waist. 

“I-I s-said to st-stop mov-v-ving!” Spinel whispers shouted. Y/n yelped. 

“S-sorry, it’s j-j-just my l-l-legs are be-becoming n-n-numb from standing,” Y/n tries to explain. 

“Just let 'em go numb, so you can stop rubbing against me,” Spinel whined, resting her head on Y/n’s shoulder. Y/n’s blush grew heavy again, trying not to think what she was doing to poor Spinel. 

“S-sorry,” She whispered softly, softly patting Spinel's head. Y/n could hear a soft groan come from her, which made her blush more. The room seemed to grow more hot inside, more so to Y/n. She could feel the Spinel's bones throb against her ass. Y/n tries leaning against the door, to see if that'd help, but barley. Y/n looked behind her, seeing Spjnels face flushed red, beads of sweater on her face. She looked to be panting, like she was out of breath. Y/n tried to turn around, that was easier said than done though. Spinel tried to move so that Y/n could turn, some stuff fell from the shelf behind Spinel and both of them stopped. Its been awhile since they heard any footsteps. But they stopped their movements to listen. But it was just silent, beside the buzzing alarm. Y/n finished turning around, but was now pressed front to front with Spinel. 

"How much longer are we hiding?" She asks through soft pants. 

"I don't know, just a little longer, okay?" Spinel nods quickly. 

Minutes passed, maybe even an hour. Y/n had to keep moving cause of the cramp feeling in her legs, somehow still rubbing against Spinel. Y/n moved once again, but was suddenly picked up harshly by Spinel. Y/n yelped in surprise. Spinel shushing her quickly and a bit harshly. 

"You keep making loud yelping noises, someone will hear!" Spinel whispered harshly into Y/n's ear. Y/n slightly shuddered, strangely feeling aroused. Her body seemed to get warmer, almost as if it could catch fire at any moment. Y/n didn't know what to do. 

Spinel held onto Y/n, body flushed against Y/n's. Her biner throbbed against Y/n, making her face heat up more than possible for any living organism. She had to admit, she didnt think shed be in this position with Y/n in a million years and in any year during Y/n's life time. She liked it a little bit, but was embarrassed about it all. Sure she could have never get Y/n off her mind, the human girl plaguing her every thought. She may have even had 'dirty thoughts' of Y/n from time to time, but this, in this position, so close to each other, it drove Spinel over the rails. 

Unconciously, she grinded against Y/n. Making the girl whine a little.

"Sp-Spinel? What a-are you doi-ing?" Y/n asked. Spinel buried her face in Y/n's shoulder. 

"Its too painful to not do anything with it," Spinel said after a few minutes of silence. 

"What do you mean by that?" Y/n asked, her arousal growing. Spinel softly humping against Y/n was enough to answer Y/n's question. "O-oh..." Y/n felt her face heat up, and was sure her face was red as a tomato. I-I don't th-think thays a good thing t-to do here, Spinel," Spinel whined as she harshly grinds against Y/n. Making tye girl whine.

"Please, don't torture me this way," Spinel moaned out. "It'll be quick, I promise," Spinel pushed Y/n more into the door. Y/n was conflicted. The guards could hear them or or or Steven and Connie could be looking for em and accidently find them fucking. Spinels humping and grinding only made Y/n more aroused. "Please, please please please," Spinel begged.

"Okay, okay fine," Y/n said. She undoes her pants as best as she can. Spinel loops her arms aroind Y/n, before helping her with her pants and panties. Spinel waisted no time in phasing her pants off, her cock hot and heavy against Y/n's womenhood. Spinel softly rubbed herself against Y/n's wet pussy, soaking her member before slowly sliding herself into the human girl. Y/n gasps, holding back a soft moan. Y/n grabs onto Spinel's hair as her memeber is fully in her. Spinel lets out a shakey sigh, giving shallow thrusts as she enjoyed the warmth Y/n's wall gave off. "Make it quick, remember?" Y/n whispered through shakey breath. 

"R-right," Spinel said. No time to enjoy this. Spinel gave deep, rough, quick thrusts. Y/n tried to keep herself quiet, as so no guards would hear her. Spinel tighted her arms arojnd Y/n as she trusted more quickly. 

"F-fuuuck," Y/n moaned in a whisper. Her hold on Spinel's hair tightened as she felt a knot in her gut. Spinel's memeber twitched inside her. "N-nkt inside, o-okay?" Spinel only nods. She quickens as mu h as she can, feeling her end coming closer and closer until...

She quickly pulls out before the first rope of her com filled Y/n. Spinel gave rough shallow thrusts against Y/n as she came. The thrusts began to slow against Y/n as spinel calmed down. She sighed as she finally calmed. 

"F-feel better?" Y/n asks. Spinel could only nod as she pants. "G-good, h-help me put my pants back on now and we'll go and find Connie and Steven," Spinel nodded as she helped Y/n with her pants and getting cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cup.cringe, I wanted to write and I wrote and didnt stop-


	7. Married Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Kimchiginko.
> 
> Ive never done smut with sexy clothes! So give me a break if i did something wrong!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You and Spinel have been married for about 3 years. It's been a great 3 years for the both of you, sure you had some ups and downs, but you and her got through them all together. 

Today was a special day, your guys' anniversary. You've been planning a surprise for Spinel weeks before today. Currently you were shopping, looking at specific clothing for your special surprise for Spinel. 

"Hmmm.. Maybe these," you say to yourself. "Or maybe these?" You sigh to yourself. You and wanting things to be perfect for your gem wife. You quickly make your mind as it was almost time for Spinel to get home from Little HomeWorld. You pay for the items and head home to get ready. 

After eating Spinel's favorite food you had made for her and you for dinner, you two were in your shared bedroom. 

"So Dollie, what's my surprise?" Spinel asked, already excited for the upcoming surprise. You giggle softly. 

"I'll be right back," you say to Spinel as you walk to the bedroom bathroom with the bought items in a bag. Spinel waited patiently for you. When you finished you had changed in a silk robe. Spinel ended up staring at you. You raised a brow. "Like what you see?~" you teased, a smirk making its way across your face. Spinel blushed, but smirked back. 

"I always like what i see, Dollface," she remarked, stretching an arm around your waist and pulling you towards the bed. She placed you on her lap. She softly kisses your neck, gripping your thighs as she did so. You moved your head to the side, giving her more access.

Without warning, shit bit down into the skin that connects your neck and shoulder. You let out a moan. Spinel licked the area, seeing the newly forming bruise there. You undo the knot you did on your silk robe and let it slide off your shoulders. You wore a black laced bra, with matching underwear. "Aww, get new clothes, Dollface?~" she gives butterfly kisses to your shoulder to your chest. "Too bad we'll have to take an off~"   
You felt Spinel's hands wander from your waist to your breasts, cupping them into her palm. She gently messages them before her hands slithered behind you, including the tue bra easily. The cold air hitting your now bare chest. You blushed as you covered yourself on instinct to the cold. Spinel grabbed your arms. "Don't hide your beautiful self, I wanna see ya~" she says, making you blush even more. Spinel pulled your arms away from your breasts as she took a look at them, biting her lip harshly. Her hands ghostly touch your breasts before filling cupping them in her hands again and giving them a soft squeeze, earning a small moan from you.

Spinel bent down a bit as she took one of your nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around your bud as she sucked on it a bit. You couldn't help, but hold onto her head as you panted and moaned. She swirled her tongue around your nipple, teasing it a little with her teeth. She released the nipple as she moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

This went on for a good few minutes before she stopped and looked at you straight in the eyes, a lustful look in her eyes. Without hesitation, Spinel pushed you down so you lay down. Spinel gave a peck to your lips before maneuvering herself down between your legs. She waited as she rubbed a single gloved finger against your clothed cunt. You couldn't help, but let a moan slip through your lips as you whine a bit in your throat. Spinel snickered and gave you a shit eating grin.

Spinel pushed the underwear you were wearing, getting a view of your opening. You felt Spinel's hot breath against your womanhood before feeling her tongue give it a long, wet lick. You shudder from the feeling, loving this time you have with Spinel. Spinel hums in pleasurable delight as she does it again, but sticks it in your now wet opening, lapping up your addictive taste. You held onto both of Spinel's pigtails, slightly bucking your hips, adding friction to what she was doing to you.

Spinel pulled away after awhile, licking her lips as she gave a broad smirk, her canine-like teeth poking out. She sits up, grabbing your thighs. In a flash of light, you see her naked. Her member throbbing in want. She softly rubbed herself over your opening, getting slick with your juices. You watch with half lidded eyes, letting out soft moans before Spinel pushes her member into you, as she kisses your neck. Spinel's thrusts were at a slow pace, she wanted to take her time to enjoy herself. After awhile, she quickened her lace, dragging moan after moan out if you.

Spinel grunted as she thrust into you a bit roughly, making your moans go wild. Spinel's tip hit a spot that made you cry in pleasure. "Ah~!". You wrapped your legs around Spinel's waist as you pulled her close, her thrust becoming more violent as she was desperately chasing her release . You felt a knot in the pit of your stomach, and Spinel's member twitch inside of you

"I'm getting close~" Spinel barely uttered out without moaning. Her thrusts quickened in pace.

"Me too~" Your walls began to tighten around Spinel's member as she thrust a few more moments before she climaxed her warm white seed into you, which also made you climax. You both panted and gasped for breath, recollection yourselves. Spinel laid into you, exhausted. She hadn't bothered to pull out, but you didn't mind. She panted, resting her head against your chest. You petted Spinel's head, holding her close. You kissed the top of her head. 

"I love you," you hear her say, barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, lovely,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Werewolf Spinel x reader
> 
> requested by Kimchiginko
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Spinel was dreading the night. It was a full moon tonight. Spinel paced a bit in the little cabin in the forest near Beach City. Y/n let her stay at the place whenever she needed to be by herself. Y/n didn't know about Spinel being a werewolf and Spinel wasn't sure if she should even tell her.

The sun slowly sank into the horizon, turning the sky into a mix of yellows, oranges, and pinks. Leaving gold touches to the green leaves of the summer time trees. Spinel feels her stomach drop every second the sun gets lower and the moon becomes more visible.

Her hunger was growing and she began feeling herself become warm. Spinel groans. "Not this again.."

You walk down the dirt trail to your cabin. You knew Spinel goes to your cabin to be away from everyone, and it always lasted for 3 days until she was back in Beach City seeming like her normal self. You wanted to surprise her. You and Spinel have known each other for a long while, 2 years since she tried destroying the planet and you think she's coping with her issues. 

You were carrying a box of donuts, the strawberry kind. Spinel’s favorite. You hope she wouldn’t mind you coming over, after all it was your cabin, but still. The sun was long gone, out of sight. But the air still felt warm. The stars had come out, twinkling in all their glory. The moon is a bright milky white, lighting the way to the cabin. As you got closer to the cabin, it seemed as if the critters had gone away. At first you shrugged it off as some coyote running around, or maybe some bear far away, but inch by inch getting closer to the cabin, the animals became silent. You were a bit worried. 

Did Steven and the gems maybe forgot about a corrupted gem? Or was there something out here that could easily kill you? You were worried, for your sake and Spinel’s. 

You made it to the front door, knocking on it. “Hey Spinel, it’s just me. I’m coming in,” You say as you started to feel rain drops above you. You open the door, surprised that Spinel never locked the door. The place was dark, only the moon shining in through the windows. You tried to turn on the lights, but nothing. ‘She must’ve turned off the power so I didn't have to worry about the bill,’ you think to yourself. You brought out your phone, shining the light as you made your way to the kitchen, setting the box of donuts on the counter. 

You look around, everything seemed fine to you, except the fact that Spinel was nowhere to be seen. You started to get worried again. Did something happen to her? You wouldn’t know. You made your way around the place, your trusty phone flashlight to light your way, along with the moon to guide you. First you looked into the living room, seeing that some things were pulled apart, like some pillows and some cushions in the couch. Whatever happened here, seemed like Spinel and the intruder were fighting. 

A loud thump could be heard down the hallway, towards the bedrooms. You about jumped out of your skin. You cautiously walked down the hallway, phone flashlight in hand since the moon couldn’t make it down the hall. 

There was another thump and then a growl. It didn’t sound human, or sound like a gem. It sounded to be in the backroom. You slowly made your way to the door, opening it ever so slowly as to not signal whatever it was that you were there. As with the rest of the house, the room was dark, pitch black almost. You shine your light, seeing it as a bedroom. The bed across the door with side tables on both sides. A lamp on one of them. A closet was on the right side of the bed and doorway. You move in more, trying to pinpoint where the thing was, until your phone was slapped out of your hand and something pounces at you. You fall to the ground hard on your back. Your lungs push out all the air you had, leaving you breathless. The thing growled in the dark, magenta eyes following your every move. You scramble to get away, your mind a little woozy from the fall. 

It followed you carefully, seemingly toying with you for a bit. You had made it to your feet when you had entered the living room. The magenta eyes seemed to move as well, showing that the thing was standing. A growl uttered out of its throat. You froze in place. You didn’t move, nor did it. 

The sound of rain hitting the roof was the only thing being heard in the deafening silence. You looked to the side, where the kitchen would be. You were sure there were some dishes here, and if that was correct, there would probably be a knife in one of the drawers. Which one, you forgot. You look back at the magenta eyes. They seemed to glare in the dark a bit, maybe figuring out your plan. 

In a mad dash you ran to the kitchen. It snarled as it chased after you. You move around the counter, opening cabinets and drawers, trying to find the knives, but in a panic you grab a frying pan. The thing grabbed your arm and you quickly hit it over the head as hard as you can. You howled in pain as it released your arm. It doubled backwards. It then groaned. It sounded like Spinel. 

“...Spinel..?” You questioned. The magenta eyes looked at you in the dark. Now looking familiar to you. 

“Y/n, what are you doing here!?” She said, a bit panicked. “You shouldn’t be here!” your mind began racing. This beast is Spinel? How? Why? WHEN?! You couldn’t bring your questions into words. Spinel rubbed her head in pain. “And really? A fucking frying pan?!” 

“I- I was panicking, Idiot! You were trying to kill me!” You yelled at her. Spinel gave a guilty look. 

“I-I didn’t mean to! It’s just, the beast inside gets so hungry, i don’t know what’s going on around me!” Spinel said, pulling at one of her pigtails. “If i knew you were here, i’d try to fight it off!” You looked at Spinel, seeing her distraught over her actions. You walked over to her, hesitant at first, but walked over to her anyways. Despite the little voice in the back of your head telling you to run and get away. You cup her face in her hands. She looked at you, her eyes glossy with trapped tears. 

“Hey… Hey now it’s alright. Everything’s alright now,” you say trying to cheer her up. She felt warm to the touch, your thumb wiping a tear that escaped onto her cheek. The moon shone through the windows again, her ears drooped like a sad puppy who got in trouble for chewing on its master’s shoes. Spinel’s hands, which seemed to be paw-like, held onto yours. She leaned into your touch. 

“How about we start a fire, maybe you can eat the donuts I brought you. Should help with hunger, right?” You say. Spinel gives a surprised look. The last thing she expected was your support on what she was. 

“You're not scared?” She asked, her voice small and strained. You shake your head. 

“No, I think I figured out why you always come down here now,” You say, leading her into the living room. She sat on the couch, bringing her legs to her chest, pink tail hanging off the edge of the couch. You walk over to the fire place, throwing some logs and paper into the pit before taking a piece of paper and a lighter. You flicked the lighter on a few times, before the tiny flame erupted. You light up the piece of paper and throw it into the fireplace. You walk over to the counter and grab the box of donuts and walk back to Spinel. 

You sat next to her, handing her the box. She grabbed it eagerly, opening it and devouring the food. You listen silently, as the fire ate away at the wood. You zoned out, watching the flames flicker and move. You could feel the heat from where the fire was. You didn’t realize Spinel was getting your attention until you felt her move your head to look at her. You do. 

“Hm?” You say, questioning what she may have said. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. She looked at you expectantly, wanting an answer. 

“I thought you could use the company..” You say. “You seem so frightened whenever it gets close to a full moon,” you look at her, seeing her ear flick to the side quickly before returning the way it was. “Now I know why,” Spinel looks to the side a bit, looking like she was thinking. The flicking of the flames made the lines on her face more dark and bold. “Spinel?” you asked, wondering what was on her mind. 

At first she didn’t look at you, but when she did, you could see this look that gave off this adoration to what she was looking at. Spinel leaned in towards you. You blush. She stopped when both of your noses touched. 

“Y/n… i-I have something i need to tell you..” She said a bit hesitantly, like you weren’t going to agree to whatever she was going to do or say. 

“I’m listening,” You say softly to her. You can feel her breath on your lips.

"I've had my eyes on you for a while… I could never figure out what i've been feeling towards you… but I think I know now," she pushes you down on your back onto the couch. She gets on top of you immediately, pinning you down. 

"S-spinel!?" You stutter out. She shishes you as she kisses your cheek ever so sweetly. She does it again and again until she trails down to your neck. She used one hand to keep your arms in place above your head as her other hand begins to feel up your side. She then grabs your shirt, tearing it off you. Despite the fire that was there, you shudder. Spinel licks and nips at your neck, making you whine and squirm a bit. "Spinel, what are you doing!?" She doesn't answer you as she continues to abuse your neck with her mouth.

She then bit down on your neck, hard, making you yelp and hiss in pain. She didn’t release her bite, growling whenever you tried to move her away. You felt a warm liquid trickle a bit down your shoulder, you didn’t doubt it was blood. That’s when she released her bite, licking the wound ever so tenderly. You look at it when she leans away. She clearly bit through the skin, blood slowly leaking out of the wound a bit. It was clearly bruising around the bite. 

“Y-you bit me! Why!?” you ask, looking at Spinel. She smiled.

“So everyone will know your my mate,” She answered, her pawed hand slowly trailed down your body, her claw leaving goosebumps in its wake. HEr hand stopped at the hem of your shorts. She looked at you, silently asking. You blush as thoughts cross your mind. You weren’t sure if you wanted to. It seemed way too fast for you. Was this what werewolf gems do? Do they immediately sleep with each other? 

“Y/n…” Spinel said, taking you out of your thoughts. You look at her, making eye contact. Her eyes looked pleadingly at you. Your heart fluttered a little at that. You loved Spinel and she loved you. You nod, giving her the permission she was asking for. She smiled a little as she undid your shorts. 

She pulled them down, making sure to bring your underwear. She tossed them behind the couch, not like anyone will see anything. She made quick work of flashing her own clothes off. She pressed a finger against your opening, softly rubbing it against you. You whine a bit at the feeling. Spinel stopped after a while, taking her finger into her mouth, tasting you. 

"So sweet~" she said under her breath. She moved so that she could align her member with your entrance. It twitched with anticipation. Slowly she pressed herself into you. The pain and pleasure clashed together when she pushed inside. You hold into her, needing something to hold onto for a bit. 

The pain soon subsided and Spinel began rocking her hips against yours. You moan and whine, moving your hips in sync with hers. Her thrusts quickened within time. A tight feeling in your gut began developing, building more and more from her thrusts. 

With a final thrust, you felt a warm substance fill your womb, no doubt her seed. You both pant as you were calming down. She pulled out, and lay a little on top of you. 

You run your hand through her hair as you both listened to the soft rain outside and the crackle of the fire that was slowly dying. You didn't know when, but you soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The morning light pooled into the cabin, hitting your eyes. You groan a bit, feeling sore. You open your eyes, being face to face with Spinel. She didn’t have her ears, nor the paws and tail. She looked normal. You smile to yourself as you took in her beauty that she would find as flaws. You brought your hand to her face, softly outlining the black lines on her face with your finger. 

She stirred a bit in her sleep, her brows knitting together a bit before she relaxed in slumber. You moved closer to her, cuddling up to her and closing your eyes, you didn’t want the peace to end, and slowly you fell back to sleep, body close to Spinel’s.


	9. Pirates part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Captain Spinel x princess reader
> 
> Requested by Sonicfangirl956
> 
> Idk shit about royalty and pirates so sorry if i got some stuff wrong😅
> 
> Part 2 will come out soon, hope you enjoyed part 1

It was a cold evening, but still a bit warm. Princess Y/n walked down the roads of her fathers kingdom. King Albert L/n. Her two guards walked beside her as she made her way around the village. 

The moon was full and shone brightly in the sky. Y/n sighed. She needed this. A nice walk at night to take a break from the palace. Being a princess may have its perks, but getting her fathers attention was a hassle. She knew it was kinda selfish to always want her fathers attention when she was busy with the kingdom, but a daughter sometimes needed her father! 

She walks down a road that barely had many people, her guards right in her tail. It was quiet, shops were closed, which seemed odd to Y/n, but she brushed off. People like to close up and enjoy family or time by themselves, she thinks to herself. 

She never noticed the group of people in the ally way, until it was too late. The sound of someone falling to the ground was heard behind Y/n. Before a bag was placed over her head, she saw her guard laying on the ground, unconscious. 

Someone lifts her off the ground and onto their shoulder. She can feel them running someplace. She doesn't know where she's going, all she can do is listen, and smell the nasty scent of the bag over her head. 

The sound of boards and seagulls makes her think that she was being taken to the docs. Who were these people!?

She can hear hoots and hollers, maybe some cheers as well. She was thrown down on the ground. Dull pain was set against her body. In a haste, she took the nasty bag off her head, and looked to see…

Pirates…

The nasty thieves surrounded her. They coped and mocked her. Fear set in her chest as they got closer with their grubby hands and.. 

"Oi! Away from the prize gentlemen!" A female voice barks out. The males moved away from Y/n. She makes eye contact with the owner of the voice. A young woman, with pink dyed hair, tied in low pigtails, so that her hat would settle on her head. She wore a trench coat, with black pants and knee high boots. She walked over to Y/n, kneeling down to get a good look at her. 

"Well, now, what's a pretty thing like yourself doing on my ship?" The woman cooed, grabbing Y/n's chin to force her to look at her. Y/n snapped her head away, getting a few 'oooo's' from the crew. The woman smirked and chuckled. "Hard to get, eh? She'll do nicely," 

"Don't think of taking me anywhere, my father will be here!" 

"Oh, i'm so scared," she says, acting scared. "I'm shaking in my boots," the woman and the crew laugh. She stands up. "Like some father will scare me, toots," 

"The king will!" Y/n shouts out. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes, but they did not spill. The woman's face did not shift from amused. 

"Even better to keep you alive~" she cooed. She walked away. "Take her to my quarters, she'll do as a new personal maid," 

"Who are you!?" Y/n questioned as two of the men pulled her up by her arms. The woman turned towards her. 

"Names Spinel, but you'll refer to me as Captain, got that, doll face?" She answered, before turning away and going to what Y/n presumed as her quarters. Since then men were carrying her over there.


	10. First Time

You weren't sure if you were ready. You weren't sure if you wanted to. Spinel suggested it a week ago, after she learned about the human reproductive ways. 

You avoided answering her questions about it, showing that you were uncomfortable talking about it. She backed off after 3 attempts. 

Spinel was a top of you, showing love and affection for you like she always did, but.. More. She went lower from your face, to your neck. At first you were fine with it, until you realized what she wanted to do. 

You weren't sure if you were ready to give up your virginity to her, ready to have your first time with her. Sure you've been dating for 3 years so far, it just seemed too soon to you. But at the same time, you wanted to, you wanted to give yourself to her, you wanted her to claim you as hers. You wanted to claim hers as you. If you both did, it'd seem as a seal that you belong to her, and she belongs to you. 

"A-are you sure you wanna do this with me?" You ask her, voice barely above a whisper. Voice small, face red from the thought of her inside you, pleasuring you, claiming you. Spinel smiled softly, cupping one side of your face and kissing your cheek. 

"Yes doll, i'd love to have sex with you. Can't imagine doing this with anyone else," Spinel responded, with the same whisper. "But if you're not ready, we don't have to," she added, caressing your cheek as she looked deeply into your eyes. You looked deeply into hers. You could always get lost in those eyes. Those pools of magenta, sinking deep into an overworking mind of thoughts and insecurities. You cup her face into your hands, running your thumb over the tear lines on her cheeks. You found them so beautiful, even when she thought they weren't. She pecks your lips. You smile. She smiles back and she does it again. 

She begins to kiss you again, you happily return them, wrapping your arms around her neck, to hold her close, to keep her near. You were afraid if you let go, that she'd fade away and you'll never see her again. She layed on top of you, her hands wondering about your form. You weren't like most women, all big boobs, big ass, nice hips. You were average as average can be and Spinel loved that about you. You were perfect in her eyes, the best, the prettiest, so amazing. She loved you as you. She'd be lying if she said she didnt fall for you over and over again. 

The kiss was tender, lassinate even. Filled with pure love for you, and only you. You feel her hand slip under your T-shirt, but hesitates to move any more. She was afraid what she was doing would ake you uncomfortable. She broke the kiss, looking at you. Silently asking for your permission. 

You smile. You wanted this, you wanted her. Forever and ever. For as long as you lived. "Go ahead," you whisper to her. She smiles that smile you melted over. She kissed you before pulling your T-shirt off. You never liked wearing bras when you were home, and Spinel was normally the only one around. The cold made you shiver, but the heat Spinel gave off helped with some. 

Her hands ghostly touched your breasts. Feeling them, softly squeezing them. She kisses your lips to your cheek, to your jaw, to your neck, to your collarbone, to your chest. 

Her tongue swept over your hardened nipple, her saliva weeding the bud. The saliva absorbed the cold air around it, but went away when Spinel brought it into your mouth. She softly suckles, like a newborn baby. You softly whine at the feeling. It was an unusual feeling to you. She moved to the other one, suckling that same way for a few, before kissing downwards. She left kisses between your breasts and down your stomach. 

She stopped at your pants, looking up at you, silently asking if she could continue. Your heart fluttered. Her pleading eyes always seemed to make your heart melt. Your heart clenched with such love for her and nodded, granting her wish. She smiled and softly kissed your stomach as she began to undo your pants. She pulled them off and placed them into the floor. She kissed your inner thighs ever so lovingly. Your heart begins to hammer into your chest as she gets closer and closer to your clothed womanhood.

She looks at you before removing your panties, leaving you fully exposed in front of her. You felt a bit embarrassed by it, seeing as this is the first time she's ever seen you naked and the first time you let anyone see you naked. You feel her breath against your opening. She seemed to hesitate a little, her breath hot against your cunt. 

After a while, she gave a long lick against you, causing you to gasp at the pleasurable feeling. She pressed her mouth against you, sliding her tongue in a little bit. You softly moan out. In a slow motion, she thrusted her tongue, softly digging inside you as she delved into your taste. 

You gripped onto her hair as a knot began to develop in your gut, tightening more as she slid her tongue in and out of you. She dragged moan after moan out of you, I til the knot finally came undone. She lapped as much of you as she could before retracting herself away from your womanhood. You pant as you calmed down. As you did, you didn't notice Spinel taking her clothes off. 

You felt Spinel kiss up and down your neck. "Hey sugar, are you ready for me?" Spinel asked, pushing some stranding of your hair to the side. You blush. Were you? You weren't sure. Would you be able to handle her length? 

"I-i think so…" You respond. Spinel sits up as she aligns her member with your opening. 

"If it becomes too much, just let me know, alright doll?" She says. You smile wryly. You loved this about her. Always making sure that you were alright and were comfortable. One of the many reasons you fell for her in the first place. You not, signalling you were ready. She smiles and softly pushes herself into you. You groan. The pain of being stretched made your nerves go wild. Tears begin to form in your eyes. Spinel stopped midway in. "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" She asked. You shake your head, gripping the pillow behind your head, hiding a bit of your face in it. 

"No, n-no… it's just my first time with all this.." You say, trying to reassure her. She softly nodded, before pushing a little more into you until she was fully in. She hilted her movements, letting you adjust to her. It took awhile, but soon the pain became bearable. You move your hips a bit, bring pleasure through your body. Spinel took note that she could move, and at a slow, decent pace, began to thrust into you. 

She leans against you, kissing up your neck as she thrusts. You wrap your arms around her, holding her close. Her naked body is warm against you. You don't think you could ever lose the love you have for her, ever. You loved her as she was. The goofball, the protective gem that she was. You didn't mind the emotional trauma she had, you were there to help her through it. 

Her thrusts began to quicken in place as the families knot began to build up again. Her member throbbed inside you, and you assumed she was close to releasing. Your moans heightened in volume, as well as hers.

With a final thrust, you felt a warm feeling begin to fill your womb. You held onto her tight as your orgasm hit you as well. She gabe shallow thrusts, pushing her seed as deep in you as possible. She softly clasps onto you, regaining her energy. She pulls out and lays beside you, wrapping you up on her arms. You snuggle up against her as she draped a blanket over the both of you guys. She softly kisses your forehead. 

"I love you doll" she whispers to you, holding you close against her. You smile, eyes softly drooping. 

"I love you too Spins," you say, dozing off into a dreamless sleep. Lovingly holding each other.


End file.
